Les 10 règles Potteriennes
by Bubus49
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur 10 règles pour "survivre" avec les Potter.
1. Chapter 1

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter. Pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez détester les Malfoy, leur dit Harry d'une voix très sérieuse.

-Nous jurons de détester les Malfoy dès qu'ils mettront un pied à Poudlard ou chez nous, juraient Albus, James et Lily.

-Et même de les tuer Papa, jura gravement James.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent aussitôt.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall n'avait plus de nuit douce car Scorpius Malfoy dormait avec elle.


	2. You must go to Gryffindor

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter. Pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez aller à Gryffondor, dit Harry d'un voix menaçante.

-OK papa! dit James.

-Pas de problème papa! dit Lily.

-Euh...OK..., dit Albus.

-Parfait! Et puis non, si vous n'allez pas à Gryffondor, je vous tue immédiatement!

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall se tuait à convaincre le Choixpeau de mettre Albus Severus Potter à Gryffondor car celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui crier qu'il se fera tuer par son père.


	3. You must not love a Malfoy

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter. Pour na pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous ne devez pas aimer un Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix apeurée.

-J'aime pas les Malfoys..., dit James.

-Moi non plus..., dit Lily.

-Euh...Moi non plus! dit Albus.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall devait aider Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy à cacher leur relation à tout le monde en leur laissant son bureau. Pourquoi ils devaient s'aimer ? Ils pouvaient pas se détester ? se lamentait la pauvre Minerva.


	4. You must like the Weasleys

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily luna Potter. Pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez adorer les Weasley.

-Papa, tu ne dois pas nous menacer..., commença James.

-On les adore déjà! termina Lily.

-Oui, en particulier tonton Ron! dit Albus.

Lily et James acquiescèrent.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall devait obliger les professeurs à mettre les Weasley à côté des Potter et supporter leur bavardages sous prétexte qu'ils se feront tuer par Harry si ils ne le font pas.


	5. You must honor Albus Dumbledore

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter. Pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille, vous devez honorer Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, l'homme qui m'a aidé à vaincre Lord Voldemort, sans lequel je sera depuis longtemps si pied sous-terre, sans...

-Ça va papa, on a compris! disaient Albus, James et Lily d'une même voix.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall fermait son bureau à clé pour ne pas laisser les Potter voir le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore. Y en a marre à la fin! Ils ne peuvent pas venir tout les jours quand même!


	6. You must be a Seeker

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter, pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille, vous devez être attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, dit Harry en ouvrant et fermant son poing.

-Papa, on n'est pas idiot non plus! s'indigna Albus.

-Papa, moi et James on est dans la même maison! dit Lily.

-L'un de vous sera remplaçant!

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall ne savait vraiment plus que dire aux élèves pour leur annoncer que Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient à égalité. Pourquoi ils ont le Quidditch dans les veines eux?


	7. You must solemnly swear that you are up

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter, pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez jurer solennellement que vous intentions sont mauvaises, dit Harry d'une voix grave.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, jurèrent James, Albus et Lily.

-Bien, maintenant, vous êtes des Maraudeurs! dit Harry.

-Cool! s'exclamèrent les nouveaux Maraudeurs.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall ne trouvait plus de concierge pour Poudlard. Ils sont encore pire que les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley réunis! se disait Minerva.


	8. You must be bad in Potions

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter,k pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez être mauvais en Potions, dit Harry d'une voix sage.

-C'est fait! dit James.

-OK, dit Lily en jetant ses livres de potions dans la cheminée.

-Euh...OK..., dit Albus.

-C'est bien! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall se tuait à convaincre le professeur de potion à mettre de mauvaises notes à Albus Severus Potter. Il pouvait pas être nul en potions comme les autres Potters? se disait Minerva.


	9. You must have ruffled hair

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter, pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez avoir les cheveux ébouriffés! dit Harry comme s'il était en pleine bataille.

-C'est fait! dit James.

-Même chose que lui! dit Albus.

-Il veut ma mort assurée ce mec! dit Lily.

-Quoi?

-Rien!

Depuis à Poudlard, Lily Luna Potter suppliait ses camarades à jeter leur brosse à cheveux. Je peux pas avoir les cheveux ébouriffés! Je vais mourir avec des cheveux comme ça! se disait Lily.


	10. You must absolutely find a Dark Lord to

-Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter, voici la dernière règle que je vous impose: pour ne pas être déshérités de la famille ou être tués de mes propres mains, vous devez absolument trouver un Mage Noir à battre. Après seulement vous serez de vrais Potters, dit Harry d'une voix triste.

-Allons Papa, ne pleure pas! dit Lily.

-On va le trouver! dit Albus.

-Et le battre! dit James.

Depuis à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall ne revit plus jamais Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter ainsi que Lily Luna Potter.


End file.
